


Accept.

by DanseBooty



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanseBooty/pseuds/DanseBooty
Summary: Idk man. College problems i guess





	Accept.

“Don't you see how happy I am? Why does that piss you off? Why do hate it so much?” Jae yelled, trying his best not to angry cry and look like a total tool on front of his room mate. But it was hard, Craig was acting like a giant ass and he had enough of it. “Is it because I love Alex?” Jae added, suddenly afraid.  
“You don't love-“ Craig started but Jae threw a pillow at him, his face red with anger.  
“I knew it! I thought you were cool! So what's the issue? Does it disgust you? Do you think God is going to send me to hell?” Jae pushed, the angry tears slipping down his cheeks.  
“What?! No!” Craig dropped his bag on the floor, taking a step towards his upset friend, but he flinched as Craig reached his hand out. “I don't understand Jae, why are you acting like this?” Craig asked confused, trying to retrace how their conversation went south. One minute they were talking about the break, Craig was going to see his parents while Jae was going on a road trip with Alex, the next minute Jae started yelling.  
“You have got to be kidding me. I'm like this because you are acting like a prick!” Jae gasped, taking another step back from his friend, his supposed friend. Craig finally frowned, the insult cutting into him.  
“Me? You are insane. You just snapped at me out of no where, and about love? You got to be kidding me, man.” Craig sighed in frustration.  
“Because of the face you made! The minute I mention anything about Alex you start acting weird. You just scrunch up your face and try to change the topic or even worse, you look at me with disgust...” Jae explained, his voice shaking. It hit him.  
Craig tried to think back, think to every time the topic came up. Every time he saw Alex or heard his name a surge of distrust went through him but he didn't hate him. The man was friendly and nothing but helpful... But when Jae smiled at him, or touched him, he wanted to stop it. He wanted Jae to smile at only him, to laugh at hid jokes and slap him on the back.  
He wanted Jae to talk about him the way he talked about Alex, because it wasn't words, it was music. His voice would go soft and it was like he was casting a spell the way he described Alex. That, that made those angry knots twist in his stomach, tying jealousy and contempt together, but he pushed it down and hid it. He tried to hide it. Jae was his friend. Jae was his bro. Jae was his. Not some kid from out of town who read the same books as Jae, or shared the same taste of coffee. Alex knew nothing about Jae. Alex didn't deserve Jae, because he was Craig's.  
His face fell into realization.   
“Jae. I-I'm sorry.” Craig fell onto the edge of his bed, staring at his hands. “I don't hate you or Alex. I just think you two shouldn't be together. You two aren't in love.” Craig explained, trying to convince Jae he was wrong.  
“Why? Tell me why.” Jae lowered his voice, trying to calm himself.   
Craig didn't answer. He was silent, trying to think.  
“I don't want to lose you, bro.” Were the words that fell from his mouth. But the weight was lifted. He said it finally, it was out there. He was losing Jae. Alex was taking up all his time, and he missed him.  
He felt the bed shift next to him, Jae's small frame sat down, their shoulders touching. They were silent, each in their own mind.  
Jae glanced to his friend who was avoiding eye contact, his body tense from their argument. He had to say something.  
“I'll always be your friend. You have been there for me through so much shit, you've supported me through exams, personal issues and hangovers. We will always be bros.” Jae started. “But Alex is a part of my life now, and I'm sorry I've been hanging out with him more than you but I finally... I finally know what it is. To love and be loved.” He sighed. Craig didn't move. His thoughts crashing around him. He wanted to explain, that what he was feeling wasn't friendship. Craig wanted to destroy their friendship and be something more but when he opened his mouth he saw Jae's face. Bright with confidence and assurance.   
“For the first time in my life. I'm not afraid, and Alex gave me that. I can love him openly and not be afraid that he will hurt me, I don't have to pretend anymore and holy shit, it feels so good to be loved in return.” Jae sighed happily, trying not clutch his chest as his heart fluttered with excitement. “I can finally picture a normal, happy life. And I couldn't leave you out of it. So please, bro, please. Whatever bad blood is between you and Alex put it aside. I don't want to choose between him and my closest friend.” Jae pleaded.  
Craig felt cold, from where he was once warm where his shoulder touched Jae's. It slowly crept through him and his chest tightened making his heart feel like small needles were digging themselves in it's flesh making his heartbeat slow down. His mind screamed at him to pin him down and kiss him, to show him Alex was nothing... But a small whisper behind those thoughts, it told him it was ok and to look at his friends smile. And then Craig relaxed, amplifying that small voice that Jae was ok and happy and he should be happy too.  
He forced a smile. Patting Jae on the back as he stood up.  
“I can do that. Sorry for being an ass. We cool, bro?” Craig forced the words out of his mouth.  
“Yeah. I'm sorry for blowing up at you.” Jae smiled brightly. “And, we are always cool.”


End file.
